Musical compilations are commonly created over multiple iterations. An artist may create lyrics and affix them to a tangible medium. The artist may also generate musical notes using one or more instruments, and record the musical notes using an audio recording device. A musical compilation may be created by recording the lyrics and the music on the same medium. Modifying the lyrics and musical notes is generally an iterative process, taking multiple forms before becoming a final musical compilation.
As the popularity of shared media files has risen, there has been an increasing desire to add complexity to media files. Prior media/music file editing systems and programs are complicated and include a tremendous (and sometimes confusing) array of functionality. Alternatively, editing some systems do not provide sufficient functionality. Among the complicated editing systems, music editing systems and programs are not always intuitive, and can be expensive and resource intensive.